Silver Rat/Vesper
Vesper is a 14-year-old created and RPed by RubyLavender (cleverruby17/amazinglavender27). He currently is the holder of the rat Miraculous. Backstory Vesper's parents, and his brothers, were killed (maybe? I'm not sure yet, maybe they just disappeared, but he assumes they're dead) when he was really young. (They were killed by an akumatized villain, and the heroes couldn't get there fast enough.) He was going to be taken to an orphanage, but ran away and began to live on the streets. He learned how to hide, how to steal, how to read people, and how not to get caught (or, if he did, how to escape). He is terrible at reading and math. He related to rats, because they were survivors, and so was he. Like a lot of things, he did not obtain the Rat Miraculous legally. He found the Rat Miraculous in a Dumpster, in a really fancy box. He opened the box and was surprised to find a single button and a rat kwami. The rat kwami seemed very injured and weak, so he fed the rat kwami a little and cared for it as best as he could. The rat kwami told Vesper that his name was Quikk. Later, as Quikk continued to heal, Vesper asked Quikk if he wanted to go back to his original owner. Quikk said no, and told Vesper that his original owner abused him, which is why he was so injured when Vesper found him. Quikk then suggested that Vesper try the Miraculous. Vesper's backstory is currently being written here Backstory stats: discontinued Chapters: 8 Stages: 1 (age 5) Characters introduced so far: 10 (Vesper, Mom, Dad, Xavier, Cayden, The Cat Man™, Yogurt, Shadow, Quikk, the unknown boy) Word count: 4, 260 Appearance Vesper has dark gold hair. He is short. He has tanned skin and dark brown eyes. The skin on the soles of his feet is very tough, but scratched up. He often goes barefoot, since he doesn't really have any shoes to wear. He often wears threadbare, thin, ill-fitting, sometimes hole-y clothes. Physical Strengths He's short. Vesper's actually kinda fast. Oh, and he's skinny in that I-don't-eat-enough kind of way. He's a survivor, so he's fairly durable. Physical Weaknesses He is not strong. He is not agile or flexible. He is not tall. Hero Appearance As Silver Rat, Vesper wears a dark silver suit with long sleeves. He also has rat ears in his hair, a rat tail, and a mask that goes over his eyes and nose. The mask is also silver, but the place where the nose goes is pink, and the sides have whiskers. Vesper also appears to be cleaner when he is Silver Rat. Personality Vesper is somewhat hot-tempered and very sarcastic, but he's pretty smart (in his own way). He's very cynical, which means you deserve a badge when you earn his trust and become his friend. He's kinda cowardly sometimes, but has a loud mouth. He's very good at stealing. And lying. And acting. Vesper is pretty blunt when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and often makes fun of others, and has almost no sympathy for anyone else. Vesper also has little to no respect for authorities. He talks a lot and is pessimistic. He's also funny sometimes, but often annoying, and can be a champion whiner. Vesper also can "read people," meaning sometimes he can tell what they're feeling or thinking by studying their features. Emotional Strengths He tries not to care and succeeds a lot of the time (so he often comes off as a jerk). (I don't know if this is really a strength? Eh, whatever). The reason he does this is because he's sort of trying to protect himself. Vesper thinks that if he doesn't care, then it won't hurt him, and people will have less ammunition against him. Emotional Weaknesses Most of the time, his 'tough guy' act is exactly that-an act. He's not as confident as he pretends to be. He's often really insecure, and sometimes doubts himself at the worst moments. Also, he can be greedy sometimes and want things that he doesn't really need. He also dislikes the thought of love/caring for someone. He believes that if you don't care, it doesn't hurt if something bad happens. Mental Strengths A lot of the time, his mind is run more by instinct than by thought. Meaning, he doesn't check his brain before he does something. Mental Weaknesses A lot of the time, his mind is run more by instinct than by thought. (Yes, his mental strength and weakness are one and the same. Sometimes it benefits him, but more often it doesn't.) Also, it never occurs to him to lead or to do an important job by himself. He's totally fine with working with groups, but he never thinks he could be the leader or have a job in which everything depends on him. Hero Personality As Silver Rat, Vesper is usually more selfless and braver. His tongue is a little softer as a hero (meaning he's nicer and insults less people), but it's still quick to defend himself and friends/allies. Also, his confidence becomes more real. In other words, he's more heroic. However, once in a while, Quikk (his kwami) will get to him, and he may have random bouts of extreme greed. Powers As Silver Rat, he has enhanced hearing, smell, and can feel the air with his whiskers. He also has enhanced durability (has more stamina, can survive things he normally wouldn't be able to survive, etc. Rats are sturdy creatures.) Special Power Silver Rat's special power is called "Infliction." He can use this to spread some sort of emotion he's feeling to someone else temporarily. (This is roughly based on how rats spread diseases.) The power can last to 3-10 minutes, depending on the person's will, and can last even less if he tries using it on multiple people at once. He's only used it three times: once, to make heroes feel peace and stop arguing; the second time was again used for the same purpose, and the third time, he made an akumatized villain feel defeat (which didn't work very well, for some reason). Relationships (WIP) Quikk Quikk is Vesper's friend and is the rat kwami. They haven't had much interaction in the FWRP, but (if you read the backstory), Vesper takes care of Quikk. Quikk also actually takes things more seriously sometimes if Vesper says them, and tries to give advice to Vesper sometimes. Monarch/Katrina Vesper has a relatively positive view on both Katrina and Monarch. He doesn't know either one of them well, but he likes her friendly attitude. Tigress Vesper isn't sure exactly what to think of Tigress. He dislikes cats and cat themes, and she's a cat-themed superhero. Also, he's sort of alarmed by the fact that she kills and beheads people. But he's grateful that she stuck up for him when Polar Breeze called him "alley rat," but this act also makes him a little suspicious. In conclusion, Vesper has mixed feelings about Tigress. Rogue Goat Vesper doesn't really like Rogue Goat. Vesper thinks Rogue Goat is a jerk, which is kinda weird coming from someone who often acts like a jerk himself. He agrees with Rogue Goat's morals, which makes him dislike Rogue Goat a little less, but is a little confused about how obsessed Rogue Goat is with justice. Also, he dislikes how Rogue Goat snipes Tigress every chance he gets. Elizabeth/Polar Breeze History Elizabeth (before he knew she was Polar Breeze): Vesper is a little wary of Elizabeth, since she gave him $1500 the first time they met. He knows she's rich, but he tends to not trust rich people or random strangers who give him something. Also, he's even more suspicious of her because she followed him to his home/stalked him, and he also doesn't trust stalkers. Polar Breeze (before he knew she was Elizabeth/separately from Elizabeth): Vesper disliked Polar Breeze's attitude when they went to the crime scene at Ash's house, and since he didn't know what her name was, he immediately insulted her, calling her "Bear Brain." She retaliated with "Alley rat," which actually stung since he lives in an alleyway. Vesper was also kind of angry when she said dead bodies were cool. He dislikes her. He recently became aware that she has/had a crush on him, but doesn't reciprocate her feelings. He also knows that she's Elizabeth. He tolerated her for a while, but recently is getting disgusted with her, as she knows nothing about polar bears, thinks murdering is cool and tries too hard to be feral even though she isn't. Currently Vesper/Silver Rat is thoroughly disgusted with her and hates her with a burning passion, as it appears to him that she thinks the world revolves around her. She has also kissed him on the cheek twice without his consent. More recently, Elizabeth/Polar Breeze started quoting songs that he didn't know and then put the blame on him for her going crazy. To sum it up, if someone happened to kill Polar Breeze while Silver Rat was nearby, Silver Rat might look the other way and not arrest them. Emma Vesper doesn't know Emma very well, but he does appreciate that she gave him a towel to wipe his feet with. Sort of. He's also a little suspicious of her because she was another person who stalked him home, but he likes the fact that when he said he wanted to stay at his home, she didn't keep pushing him like Elizabeth did. Plus, he also likes that she didn't push him to get to the hospital. Praying Mantis Vesper can sort of understand Praying Mantis's anger toward Tigress, but also doesn't think that anything will be solved if Praying Mantis kills Tigress. He also doesn't trust her very much, but a lot of the time he talks to her like he would to an ally. Sweet Bunny Vesper/Silver Rat has gotten very annoyed with Sweet Bunny, like when they were fighting Shipper and she sat on the bench, then later got knocked out, or when Panther appeared and she was all, "Are you okay?" Before she became a feral, he knew that she was an ally, but he didn't really think well of her. After she became a feral, he preferred to keep her in jail, and was shocked and angry when she escaped. He also attempted to stop Panther when Panther tried to break Sweet Bunny out, and hit her on the head multiple times during that thread. Amaya/Ebony Defender Vesper sometimes finds himself shocked by how similar he is to Amaya, and sometimes finds himself frustrated by her actions and how stubborn she is, but also finds himself drawn to her. He kind of has a crush on her, and they went on a "very, very" platonic date once. He currently has somewhat angry feelings about Amaya—it's not exactly that he hates her, but he doesn't like how easily she seemed to forget him. Vesper's also annoyed that she tried to tell him what to do. For Ebony Defender, Silver Rat is mostly frustrated, but he also'' ''thinks that she's not entirely strict and uptight and such, because he remembers that one time he got her to laugh. Nova/Tawny Sparrow History Vesper considers Nova a friend-ish person, but doesn't really know him that well. However, he trusts Nova, and Nova trusts him; Nova told Vesper he was trans, and Nova also told Vesper that he Nova is Tawny Sparrow. Vesper does know that Nova has a crush on Amaya, and in his mind, Amaya returns his feelings, so he teases them about it. Vesper gave advice to Nova as himself about Amaya, and advice to Tawny Sparrow as Silver Rat. Nova has also hidden Vesper from the cops when Vesper was running from the cops. Currently Vesper's kind of angry at Nova, since in his mind, Nova's gone and replaced Vesper with Riju and Tyrael. Riju Vesper has never really met Riju, but is a little suspicious of him because he seems to follow Nova around Tyrael Vesper doesn't really like Tyrael, as Tyrael snapped at Vesper when Vesper tried to find out what was up with Nova. Diana: Vesper considers Diana a friend (buuuuut she's gone now from ML). Christian: Vesper barely knows him, but dislikes him, since Christian interrupted him and Diana while they were having a conversation, then took Vesper for a fool and tried to lie to his face. Avis: He and Avis poke fun at each other, and they're pretty similar. They're mostly on good terms, but they compete for food sometimes. Finnick: Vesper and Finnick are friends, mainly because of Chat interactions. Vesper sat next to Finnick instead of Nova once, and Vesper sits with Finnick (and a whole bunch of other people) when he doesn't sit with Nova and/or Amaya. Status At the moment, Vesper is leaving/has left Forumsville. He's given up the Silver Rat Miraculous and has left it and Quikk in the tree with Fengari. His whereabouts are unknown. Theme Songs/Playlists Note: None of these really fit Vesper but I love them so anyway key: very mild profanity: like okay one swear word in the whole song mild profanity: a few swear words profanity: more than a few swear words lots of profanity: swear words every other sentence (Possible) Theme Songs *"Figure Me Out" - The Summer Set (not PG b/c very mild profanity) *"I'm Just A Kid" - Simple Plan (not PG b/c very mild profanity) *"Welcome to my Life" - Simple Plan (Possible) Villainous!Vesper Playlist *"Demons" - Imagine Dragons (not PG b/c very mild profanity) *to be continued Trivia & Headcanons * In the PJO AU, Vesper is a child of Hermes. His brothers (Cayden and Xavier) are completely mortal, but Vesper grew up with them. * In the Devil's Candy AU, Vesper is a rat monster, similar to his hybrid self. * Vesper is apparently the god of sarcasm and/or salt * Vesper was originally a rat-human hybrid from the HHHA RP. * His rat-human hybrid counterpart dated Rebbecca. * His rat-human hybrid counterpart is dead * Vesper dislikes cats because they remind him of his family and what happened to them, and he also sometimes gets disturbed by cat-themed superheroes/villains, because they remind him of the akumatized cat villain. * Vesper usually tries not to commit crimes, but sometimes can't help himself * Vesper actually really likes music * Vesper also really likes to sing * Vesper sings when he thinks no one is around/when he thinks it's just him and Quikk * Vesper sneaks into stores sometimes just to hear music * Vesper is always on the lookout for radios or music-playing devices * Vesper sneaks into movie theaters once in a while * Vesper would be a terrific actor * Vesper is insanely good at breaking and messing up electronics * Stray cats often steal Vesper's food, which he really hates, but sometimes he's afraid to stop them * Vesper is on good terms with most of the rats in his area--meaning, he gives them food sometimes and they don't try to attack him, don't steal his food, etc. * Vesper is in the contralto/tenor range because his voice is not that deep but not that high-pitched either * I have too many singing/music headcanons for Vesper * Vesper went as a homeless kid for Halloween multiple times * When Vesper was two and three, he went as a rat for Halloween (#ForeshadowingFTW) * Common weapons of Vesper include broken pieces of wood, pieces of concrete, pieces of buildings, glass shards, expired bread, and soda * Vesper is so sarcastic that his voice now almost always has a sarcastic tone * Vesper is the type of character who could be a hero or a villain, but he wouldn't firmly be either one * Vesper specifically does not have the "Hero" category added to his page because of that * Please do not ever add the "Hero" category to Vesper's page * Vesper is Atheist * Vesper's parents used to sing to him and his siblings a lot * Vesper sometimes turns into Silver Rat and stays up all night and then is either really tired the next day at school or just doesn't go to school so he can sleep * Vesper's last name is Sellitto; however, he doesn't remember his last name. Sellitto is Italian, and means "choice." * Vesper's father, Tristan Sellitto, owned and used a wolf Miraculous. However, the whereabouts of this Miraculous are currently unknown. * Vesper's father may have also owned various other Miraculouses * It is unconfirmed whether Cayden and Xavier are actually dead in the MLverse * Whenever RubyLav can't/doesn't go on the forums, she says Vesper is in prison for some minor crime * Vesper has never had his picture taken before he went to school. He was not expecting the flash, covered his eyes, and fell off of his stool, then proceeded to theorize that the photographer was trying to blind him. He could not be convinced otherwise, and now his school picture shows him with his hands in front of his face. * More later More Vesper Stuff His wiki page from the HHHA Redo RP: http://hhharedo.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper His wiki page from the original RP: http://half-humanhalf-animal-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper ML Comic & Fanfic featuring Vesper: ML comic & Written Transcript ML Incorrect Quote Comic: Vesper Does Math ML Incorrect Quote Comic: Air Burrito ML Incorrect Quote Comic: Blame It On Gravity ML Incorrect Quote Comic: The Soup Store Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder